


Meeting Russel's family

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carl now gets to meet Russel's family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Russel's family

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small part,Just to show that Carl also met Russel's family.

"She's bluffing. She wouldn't actually kill him." Russel said before snatching some of Carl's popcorn. Carl glared at him playfully before tickling his neck. "I bet she would. He lied to her about who her mom was for ten years." Carl argued. Russel shrugged a little before cuddling closer to Carl. They'd been watching TV on the couch together for close to three hours. Neither of them had any idea what show they were watching but it was obviously some kind of soap opera. They were gonna change the channel a couple hours ago but before they could it was revealed that Linda,Whoever that was,Had disappeared and then been found dead in some woman's car. But the woman didn't get in trouble because of her rich daddy and she continued killing all of her enemies and then...Well it was just an interesting show. They quickly decided to continue watching it.

"He is the last one on her list." Russel muttered. "But he took care of her for a long time. Maybe he just lied because he didn't want her to leave him." He reasoned. "Maybe since they were so close she'll take pity on him. Just let him go."

Carl smiled. It was adorable that Russel was so into the show.

Soon the show went off for the night though. Carl stretched out his arms and let out a yawn. Everybody in the house was asleep except them. Neither of them were used to going to sleep early,So they decided they'd just stay up and watch TV,But now nothing good was on.

"I should get home. Mom's out of town but my sisters would rat me out for not coming home." Russel sighed. Carl frowned. He'd spent the entire day with Russel but he still didn't wanna see him go. "Okay. I could walk with you if you want. It's pretty late." He worried.

"Nah,I'll be fine. Still got that gun you gave me...Well it's not actually on me...But I'll be fine anyways." Russel smiled. "By the way,My mom is coming home tomorrow. She told me to ask if you wanted to come over to dinner." "Yeah,Sure." Carl smiled. Inside,He was nervous as hell. He'd never actually met Russel's family. He wasn't sure what he should expect,And what if they didn't like him? What if they thought he was no good? He sells guns for god sake!

"Hey." Russel mumbled,Stroking Carl's cheek softly. "I bet they'll love you." He said as if reading Carl's mind. "I talk about you all the time. All good things. Compared to me,You're a saint." He assured him. Carl nodded,Offering a small smile. "Well what should I wear?" He asked. "If it was left up to me,Nothing." Russel smirked. "But I don't think you wanna show up to my house in your birthday suit. My sister's are horny teenage girls." He rolled his eyes. "Just jeans and a t shirt will be more than fine." 

"Okay." Carl chuckled.

**********

"You can't just wear jeans and a T shirt!" Debbie yelled,Looking her brother up and down. "He told me to wear this." Carl shrugged,Pushing his shoes onto his feet. "I agree with Debs. You already have cornrows,Which is bad enough!" Fiona exclaimed. Carl rolled his eyes. There they go shittin' on his rows again. "What am I supposed to do,Wear a suit?" He snorted.

"Do you have one?" Debbie asked.

"Hell no,I will not be wearing a suit! We're just having dinner at his house." Carl shrugged. "No big deal."

Well he said it but he didn't mean it. This was a very big deal for him. First impressions were everything,He couldn't afford to mess this up. The last thing he wanted was for his boyfriend's family to hate him. "Why don't you ask Mickey what you should wear? You ask him for advice on everything." Debbie suggested. "MICKEY!" She yelled before he could even respond. "MICKEY!"

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled back from upstairs. Carl sighed.

"CARL WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HE SHOULD WEAR FOR HIS FIRST DINNER WITH RUSSEL'S FAMILY!" Debbie screamed.

"FUCKIN' CLOTHES!" Mickey responded.

"WHAT KIND OF CLOTHES YOU MORON?!" Debbie asked.

"ONES WITHOUT HOLES OR STAINS IN THEM! STOP ASKING ME DUMBASS QUESTIONS!"

Carl couldn't listen to the yelling anymore,So he hurriedly grabbed his coat and ran out the door before they had the chance to demand he change.

He found himself standing outside of Russel's house in no time. He didn't even have to knock before the door swung open,And there stood a pretty girl with a bright smile on her face. "You're Carl right? Come in! Holy shit! RUSSEL!" She called. "God you are so cute! I never meet cute boys." 

She closed the door after he entered and then grabbed his arm,Pulling him throughout the house to show him where all the rooms were. "IS THE HOT BOY HERE YET?!" He heard a girl yell. He blushed before letting out a chuckle. 

"Ignore her. She's 13. Always searching for boys. I'm 15 by the way. My names Amanda."

"Nice to meet you." He smiled. Well she didn't seem to mind his clothing choice so he figured that maybe nobody else would. 

This dinner would hopefully go smoothly.


End file.
